Items.
WIP How is this organized? In UMG, there are many items that fit into many categories. We divided it in half, on which are offensively useful and which are defensively useful. Then, we split it up into more specific terms. In these little terms are the weapons that fit into that category. Rarely, some items fit into multiple categories because they have the best of both worlds. OFFENSE DYNAMITE - N/A Only acquired via explosive barrels, the end result is worth it. You have an explosive weapon that can do massive amounts of damage at the cost of taking x amount of seconds to craft one from a barrel. However, when thrown fully charged, there is only 1 second before hell breaks loose with a blast dealing x damage. You can become a creeper! Get out there and also get decapitated by the greatsword user behind you. TIPS * Explosives matter! Use this in a group fight and someone will take massive damage. * If someone is crafting one of these, right after they craft it, throw something at the barrel to make it explode. * This is one of the few AOE weapons, so you should use it when you find it. GRENADE - T2 A grenade that can be found in crates, this bad boy can change the tide of the battle with another AOE weapon that can deal massive damage to other players. The Impact Grenade is an item you should use when you see it as it deals x damage when thrown fully charged! Fine person reading this, I believe that you should use this against teamers. TIPS * Explosives matter! Use this in a group fight and someone will take massive damage. * This is one of the few AOE weapons, so you should use it when you find it. Traps What are traps? You humor me if you’re thinking about the other traps. Traps are items that can be placed down to do devastating results. They aren’t very common, as they can block pathways, but they are VERY useful during fights. What can I do to counter it? You can press C, which makes you immune to traps however it decreases your movement speed and makes you more of a sitting duck. You can be more aware and look at the ground before it’s too late, saving you from a very hilarious death in front of a person with an axe. Items in the category - PUNJIS - T2 The cancerous trap plays will kill you if you aren’t careful. Using a pile poisoned steel punji, a madlad has bundled it up together and thought it’d be a good idea to make it a trap. This will make you sick and deal 10 damage. It grants the sickness debuff, so you better start running when you step on it; it’s inevitable when the vomit happens, and if it happens in front of a greatsword player… drop a medkit. Stackable up to 4 times, so expect all hell to break loose when you accidentally step on these pricks. TIPS MINES - T3 A very useful and rare trap, the Proximity Mines are camper’s best friends. They detonate when someone gets close to them and deal a whopping 75 damage PER blast. You will either instantly kill someone or mortally wound them for you to finish off. A powerful item indeed, as you can only acquire it from airdrops or rogue drones. You’ll have to use this wisely, as you only get two... TIPS * Sneak if u don't wanna die instantly lol * Put it in high traffic areas,or in the middle of a run. STIM Unlike all the other traps,you dont put this down and deal damage,this trap entirely depends on the your opponent being too desperate for a buff.This trap stim,when injected,makes you vomit and subsequently go "WHAT WAS IN THAT" TIPS * Dont inject weird things in your body if a stranger offers them. DEFENSE Healing What is healing? Healing is a way to regenerate your health after a battle so the pesky vultures don’t finish you off. There are various items and things that can heal you, and some of them are very overpowered. Healing is overpowered, just make sure your opponent doesn’t heal. What can I do to counter my opponent’s healing? There is a lot you can do to prevent it. If you have a (TRUE) ranged item, then just shoot them before they run. An uncommon strategy is to throw your weapon at them to finish them off. If they have a medikit out and are selfishly trying to heal themselves with sporadic movement, you can easily finish them off because medikit is regeneration. Items in the category - STATIONS - N/A Very useful, the bane of vulturing axe users. It takes x seconds to use and grants you 10 health. All you have to do is press E, sit there, and hope the karambit user doesn't backstab you by rather questionable means. Did I mention it’s nearly everywhere? MEDIKIT - T One of the most useful items in the game. It creates teams, a symbol of peace and an offering of friendship in a very bloody kids lego game. Other than just being a symbol of peace and a friendly offering of a soulbound friendship, it heals you by regenerating your lost health. It takes x seconds to use the Medkit, and it grants you regeneration for x seconds for a total for x health. AID - T2 Practically a better Medkit. Throw away your medkit or give it as a peace offering if you get the First Aid, as it takes x seconds to use and grants you a solid 35 health instantly. Now, get back there and get decapitated by the sweaty greatsword users who button mash Q. MEDIHEAL - T3 A S C E N D. You fully heal yourself, taking x seconds to use and grants you MAX HP. Leap back into the battle, and thank god you’re alive right now because your enemies probably don’t have a Mediheal. INJECTOR - T2 Release the dopamine within yourself, and murder all the tryhards. Your screen’s borders turn a nice, bright blue before you get a significant increase in speed. It takes x seconds to use, and instantly heals you for 5 health, regeneration, mask your health’s red glow when low, and remove screenshake. A very powerful injector underutilized because it stimulates being high, and that is very enjoyable indeed. INJECTOR - T3 All the bloodlust in your weapon is unleashed when you inject yourself with this. You gain Bloodlust, and Berserk. Your fists get exclusive, increased damage and you gain 2 health per hit. Your screen’s borders turn a dark red before you beat your opponents to death and (hopefully) obliterate teamers. ' ' Injectors What are injectors? Injectors are items that grant you insanely powerful buffs or just useful buffs to think you’re high. They can be found in lockers, and grant you various buffs to turn the tides of any battle you’re fighting after. Some injectors even heal, which can be insanely beneficial. What can I do to counter someone using Injectors? You can’t! Unless they haven’t injected themselves, you can’t do much about someone who injected themselves with one. You’ll have to try to kill them during the process, but due to injector’s short usage time, you’ll have to deal with them with buffs. You are practically screwed if they have a good injector. Items in the category - MISC. What is the Misc. category? This category is for items that don’t fit into any of the following categories, and do something else rather than defensively / offensively help you. ' ' FLARE - T2 A flare to call upon the holy ones who dare stand above us, sending us ludicrous items for us to use to dominate our foes. The best of items are gotten from Airdrops, and not even the sweaty greatsword users can stop you anymore. You are.. inevitable. You can get this from crates, but hopefully you can get this airdrop before anyone else gets it. Main Author- ☀qt end#6969 Editor n whatnot- henritzu